


Open

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Aphrodisiacs, Body Horror, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggpreg, F/F, Fisting, Inflation, Magic, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Object Penetration, Oviposition, Plants, Rape, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: They have a good system going, Willow lures women into the woods, and in return Ivy and her descendants guard Willow’s cottage and help her take care of the forest.That doesn't mean Willow can't enjoy this too.





	Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Look, you saw the tags and you clicked this anyway. If there was a rating higher than E, I would have used that. If you happen to meet a forest witch and her viney companion, don't try this at home.

Willow enters the clearing, taking a quick look around to be sure that everything is in place before guiding Stella by the hand toward where she has laid out the blanket for the picnic she promised for their date.

She regrets that it's come to this, usually she prefers to bring in women she dislikes or doesn't know at all, but pickings have been slim lately in the nearby village. What good is a witch of the woods without a collection of sentient plant creatures to do her bidding? A recent forest fire decimated her menagerie of servants, and after carrying the first brood herself she has no interest in doing that again. 

It’s too bad really, she likes Stella and she doubts after this there will be a second date. There wasn’t with the last girl.

She stealthily adds the aphrodisiac to Stella’s wine. After a bit of trial and error it's clear that this part goes much smoother when the host is in the mood and there is no need to make things any harder than they need to be.

It only takes a few minutes for Stella’s pupils to begin to dilate as the aphrodisiac sets in. Willow sets her glass down and scoots closer. 

Stella lays back on the blanket, subconsciously spreading her legs before realizing what she's doing and closing them “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what’s come over me,” she says.

“Oh, that’s quite alright,” Willow says, sliding her hand up Stella’s thigh and under her skirt. This has always been her favorite part. She silently casts a spell and calls Ivy to get into position, it is almost time to begin.

On the edge of her vision she can see the vines slithering around the edge of the clearing, waiting on the signal to start. Ivy is her favorite creation, half plant, half Other. She's been heavy with eggs for some time now and Willow doesn't want to see this brood go to waste. 

They have a good system going, Willow lures women into the woods and gets them ready, and in return Ivy and her descendants guard Willow’s cottage and help her take care of the forest.

Willow rucks up Stella’s skirt and removes her undergarments, dipping down to get a taste of her before signalling for Ivy to move in.

Viney tendrils wrap around Stella’s ankles, holding her in position with her legs spread wide. Stella makes a sound of alarm and begins to pull against the vines as Willow steps around to pet her hair soothingly “ssh, I won’t let her hurt you, it can even be fun if you let it.”

A small tendril barely bigger around than a finger slides into Stella’s cunt, spraying a sweet liquid that will help lubricate her and make her cervix relax and dilate for the much larger intrusions to come. Willow smiles as Stella stops pulling against the vines. “There we go, that’s a good girl, just relax.” 

Ivy waits a moment, circling the small tendril around Stella’s clit before approaching with more vines, these are intended to test the limits of the host. It would do no good to attempt to lay eggs in an unsuitable incubator. Stella moans quietly as the first one slides in easily, pumping for only a moment before the second slides in beside it. 

“You’re doing so well, but we’re only getting started,” Willow says, placing a kiss on top of Stella’s head as she begins to unbutton her shirt. Stella’s clothes aren’t going to fit by the time this is all over, so she might as well get her out of them now before they cause any problems by constricting her.

Stella gives a half-hearted tug as the tendrils wrap around her wrists, “There, there. This is the fun part, I can’t wait to see how much you can take,” says Willow, stepping back between Stella’s legs for a better look. She isn’t expecting much of a response at this point, most of the women she has brought here have found it hard to form words, let alone complete sentences once things get going.

She runs a finger around Stella’s cunt where it is stretched wide across four tentacles as a fifth struggles to wiggle in before giving up and approaching the back entrance, squirting fluid and easing in, quickly followed by another and then another stretching her open in both holes. 

This isn't really necessary, eggs can only gestate inside the womb not the colon, but Willow isn't going to prevent Ivy from having fun, and the view really is magnificent. The fluid is meant to keep the incubator docile and loose, so there is little risk of tearing, and Willow knows from experience that Ivy always pulls back the moment the host has had too much.

Even still, four in the front just won’t do. The last woman took six and that brood was much smaller than this one is shaping up to be. 

Willow digs through her pack for something to help move this along and finds a small vial. She pours the contents of the vial into Stella’s mouth and holds her hand over it until she swallows the liquid with tears streaming down her face. Willow wipes them away, “I’ve done you a favor really,” she says. “Your pelvic opening was narrow, you would’ve had a very difficult time in childbirth if you ever decide to have children. Now you won’t have to worry about that when the time comes.”

Willow takes a moment to enjoy the view of Stella’s newly widened hips, running a hand reverently down one side. “Beautiful” she says, eyeing Stella’s stretched cunt, where a sixth tentacle has just slipped in. “This isn’t so bad, is it?”

Ivy begins to pump more fluid through the tentacles and into Stella, rounding out her stomach as tears stream down her face and she pulls weakly against the tendrils holding her in place. 

Willow caresses the tight skin of her stomach, “I think she can hold more, what do you think, Ivy?” a thin tendril wraps gently around Willow’s wrist and pulls her hand down to Stella’s clit. “I suppose you’re right, I should be helping more,” Willow says with a grin, rubbing gently against Stella’s clit as Ivy pumps in more of the fluid, keeping her plugged up tight so that none can escape.

Ivy releases Willow's wrist and slides the tendril over Stella's bulging stomach, feeling for any give that would indicate that she is capable of taking more. Fluid continues to trickle in until the creature is satisfied that she has reached her full capacity. Ivy pauses for a moment, looking to Willow for approval before slowly withdrawing her tentacles and allowing the fluid to trickle out in a steady stream.

Stella silently sobs through her first orgasm as Willow continues to rub her clit. Once the majority of the fluid has drained out, Ivy slithers further into the clearing, revealing her ovipositor. It's larger than the mass of tentacles that had kept Stella plugged and full of fluid, easily as big around as Willow's closed fist at its narrowest point, and that is before the eggs begin to work their way through, expanding it beyond reasonable limits.

Willow helps guide her into position and the creature thrusts deep, building pressure to release her eggs into the host that has been prepared for her. The first egg begins to move down the ovipositor toward Stella's spread open cunt. 

It is a big stretch even for the most well prepared of bodies, closer in size to an ostrich egg than a typical chicken egg, and it's only the first of roughly a dozen. Willow runs her finger along the ring of her cunt to help stretch it out for the egg as the widest part breaches Stella's entrance. 

Once it's fully inside, Willow presses on her abdomen to try to move it up and out of the way of the additional eggs that are lining up to enter. After the fourth egg she is having difficulty getting leverage to push the eggs into position from the outside so she switches her angle, moving behind Stella and smoothing her hand over her other hole, still gaping slightly and dripping from the preparation she endured earlier. 

The first three fingers slip in without resistance as she tugs gently around the rim, easily sliding in a fourth and pumping her fingers a few times before folding in her thumb and tucking her entire hand inside. She presses against the lumps of the eggs against Stella's walls, pushing them upward as Ivy thrusts further in, releasing two more eggs as space is cleared. 

Stretch marks are beginning to form across Stella's abdomen from the sheer volume of eggs and fluid inside her. She looks heavily pregnant already, but there are still six more to go. A brood is usually only six to eight eggs, but Ivy has been kept waiting for far too long already.

As each egg enters, Willow helps it move away from the entrance until all twelve eggs are fully seated. Keeping her left hand deep inside Stella as Ivy pulls out with a final gush of fluid, Willow reaches into Stella's cunt with her right hand, pressing up directly against the final egg to press it in just a bit further so the cervix can close around it, sealing all of the eggs in place. 

It will take a couple hours for that to happen, so in the meantime, Stella needs to be kept still so that she won't jostle any of the eggs out of place. 

In a few weeks, the eggs will hatch and the fluid contained inside will gradually dilate the cervix again so that Stella can give birth to the creatures. In the meantime, she will need to be looked after.

She's unlikely to be mobile enough to escape at any point in the foreseeable future, but someone is going to have to keep her fed and stop her from doing anything that might harm the eggs.

Willow removes her hands and Ivy gently turns her over so that she is positioned face down on the ground with her ass and cunt high in the air so gravity will prevent the eggs from falling out while the effects of the fluid work their way out of her system and allow her to tighten back up.

Looking at Stella's ass and cunt on full display, gaping open and dripping makes Willow feel impossibly turned on, she wants to see what else those greedy holes are capable of. 

She removes her own panties and rucks up her skirt, knowing it is safe to do so now that eggs are out of the equation, and kneels behind Stella forming a fist and pushing it into her gaping ass, when she meets little resistance, she brings up her other hand and runs her fingers around the furl of muscle that is weakly attempting to close around her wrist. 

She slides two more fingers in as she feels something start to slide up her own leg. Ivy is always willing to give her a hand (or a tentacle) when she needs one. 

Willow moans as she feels the tentacle enter her, falling forward slightly against Stella's raised ass. She takes a moment to get her bearings before sliding another finger in alongside her fist. It's a tight fit, but she's curious if she can get both hands in completely. 

She tugs at the rim as she folds in her pinky and unclenches her fist inside, pulling the widest part of her hand out while keeping her fingers inside and carefully tucking in her other thumb.

Stella jolts slightly as Willow presses both hands fully inside and lets out a soft cry, still unable to form words or offer much resistance beyond a token amount of pulling against the tendrils that are still holding her in place.

Willow moans at the sight in front of her as Ivy picks up the pace within her own cunt, and circles her clit with a soft tendril. 

She can't help but dream of keeping Stella like this forever, stretched out on her hands or a plug and filled to the brim with eggs. She wonders if long term training could push her limits even further, leaving her even more open to enjoy until her holes would cease to close at all.

She pushes her hands in further, feeling Stella clench around her as her body is wracked by another involuntary orgasm. 

She wishes she had something to shove into Stella's gaping cunt. Ivy seems to read her mind, grabbing the forgotten wine bottle from the nearby picnic blanket and easing it in, wide end first. Stella moans in pleasure as her cunt stretches around the bottle, the aphrodisiac still in her system making each touch to her cunt feel amazing even through the sting of being stretched to her limits and her likely horror at the situation.

Ivy uses her tendrils to remove the bottle and press it back in again and again as Stella's legs shake in her hold threatening to give out beneath her as she sobs through orgasm after orgasm. Willow has been so distracted by the scene in front of her that she hasn't even noticed that her arms are now buried elbow deep in Stella's ass. 

She slowly pulls out, admiring the puffy hole in front of her as it weakly clenches around nothing. She clasps her hands together and drives them back in, punching a moan out of the woman beneath her who spreads her legs even further as if asking for more. 

Willow can feel her own orgasm creeping up on her as she drives into Stella until she is seated elbow deep once again. As her own release builds she admires the sight in front of her, of the woman bound by vines with her legs spread as far as they will go, back arched and ass in the air, pressing against where her arms are buried elbow deep as if trying to pull her in even deeper.

Beneath her spread ass is a cunt that is alternating between clenching on the wine bottle that is being quickly punched in and out by the tentacles and standing wide open and gaping. She can look inside and see that the cervix has almost completely closed, meaning it will be safe to move her soon. 

Looking even further down is a rounded belly, dragging the ground with each thrust, looking as though she is pregnant with triplets at the very least with skin pulled impossibly tight over the largest clutch of eggs Willow had ever seen one woman take. 

Her breasts are large and rounded out by the same potion that widened her hips enough to make this all possible, which is something that won't change. The effects of the potion are more permanent than the temporary effects of the vine creature's fluids.

Willow gives one final thrust of her arms as her own orgasm hits and Ivy begins to withdraw.

She backs up and removes her hands as Ivy gently turns Stella back over to lay on the ground and releases her limbs now that the eggs are all safely held inside.

It will still be several hours before the aphrodisiac wears off completely, which is evident when Stella spreads her legs and weakly asks for more, the first complete word she has managed in hours. Willow picks the bottle up off the ground and slides it back in Stella's cunt before moving toward her bag to find the dress she had packed for her to wear back to her cottage where she will be staying for the duration of her pregnancy.

The fabric is stretchy and sheer. She pulls it over Stella's head and stands back to admire the new look. The dress dips down revealing ample cleavage, erect nipples clearly visible through the sheer fabric. It ties under the breasts and flows loosely over her enormously distended abdomen, stopping at mid-thigh so that any time she bends her holes will be on full display. 

The neck of the wine bottle is still clearly visible below the hem of the dress as Ivy tugs Stella into a standing position on wobbly legs and supports her as she attempts to walk toward the cottage further down the path, catching the bottle as it slips out after a few steps.

As they enter the cottage, Stella collapses on the couch and spreads her legs in invitation. "Please, I'm so empty," she says desperately, unable to reach her own cunt over her distended abdomen.

Willow grins and reaches for the chest at the foot of her bed where she keeps all her largest toys that she has been itching to use on someone. She selects two enormous plugs and carries them over to where Stella is waiting spread out on the couch, looking forward to the sight of Stella waddling around the cottage stuffed full of eggs with her cunt and ass kept stretched wide around the plugs. 

She imagines Stella bent over, both plugged holes on full display as Willow comes up behind her and slides out one of the plugs to fuck her with her fists. She imagines keeping her dosed on the aphrodisiac so she's begging for it as her holes are ruined for anyone else.

She imagines a time in the future when even these plugs aren't enough, sliding her hands in alongside them as Stella's body accommodates them beautifully.

She imagines Stella giving birth to the creatures and complaining because she feels too empty and asking to be filled with eggs again and again. Ivy isn't the only egg laying creature in the forest, Willow could invite them all to have a turn and fill her even beyond the point that she is filled right now.

In a few weeks, Stella will give birth and with that she will probably come to her senses and leave just like all the others, but that's no reason not to have fun in the meantime.


End file.
